Fiesta de Navidad
by sh1m1
Summary: Fic navideño donde una Fiesta de Navidad en el Ministerio pondrá las cosas en su sitio, o quizás lo descoloque todo. [DRARRY/HARCO]
1. Capítulo 1

**_Ministerio de Magia, Londres: 5 días para la fiesta de Navidad_**

—No hay dinero, señor, ya se lo dije hace dos meses cuando solicitó el presupuesto.

—Eso es imposible, señor Malfoy.—Draco rodó los ojos, tenía serias dudas sobre la capacidad de su jefe para llevar el cargo como se debía.

Cinco años después de la guerra, el Ministerio se había fundido casi todas sus reservas. Entre la reconstrucción de los edificios afectados, Hogwarts el primero; la cantidad de heridos que sufragaba el Ministerio en San Mungo; el número de presos en Azkaban; y el correspondiente pago, que finalmente había sido lo más costoso, a los muggles, las cuentas del Ministerio estaban tiritando.

El trabajo de Draco era hacer malabares con ellos, a su cargo estaban todos esos extras que el Ministerio había tenido que ir recortado. Por lo que Draco se había convertido, de nuevo, en un personaje muy odiado.

Exculpado de los cargos que lo hubieran llevado a Azkaban porque finalmente él no había cometido ningún crimen. Fue unido a que la marca la tomó bajo lo que fue una clara coacción, además, lo que jamás nadie le iba a dejar olvidar, la ayuda del dichoso Potter que relató las bondades de su persona en el juicio.

Su padre no había corrido la misma suerte, él sí cumplía condena en Azkaban y no había nada que su madre y él pudieran hacer. Se habían despedido una triste mañana de verano, el sol parecía reírse de ellos. Al menos el nuevo Ministro había empezado a tratar a los presos con mayor dignidad. Los dementores habían sido relegados a los límites de la prisión y no tenían permitido alimentarse de los presos.

Las celdas no eran tumbas abiertas donde el que no moría de locura lo hacía por enfermedad, y las visitas habían sido permitidas.

Eso no le devolvía a su padre, pero menos daba una piedra, como solía decirse.

Lo que su padre le había pedido, casi rogado, fue que se integrara, que no fuera tan estúpido como para estar resentido y apartado de una sociedad que lo había podido exculpar. Al principio no lo entendió ni tampoco lo aceptó, había cometido errores, graves, sí. Pero era su padre.

Para facilitar la vida a su mujer y su hijo, les pidió que hicieran una generosa donación al Ministerio, para la reconstrucción.

Su patrimonio mermó considerablemente, ya muy debilitado por los locos usos que el Señor Oscuro tomó de él.

Pero su padre había tenido razón, y sí, que aquella donación había contribuido sustancialmente a que el Misterio hubiera podido salir a flote esos cinco años.

Quizás por ello, Draco casi consideraba que estaba gestionando su propio dinero.

Durante cinco años se había apartado una partida presupuestaria para la dichosa Cena de Navidad, cena de empresa la hacían llamarse los nacidos muggles del Ministerio.

Pero si querían seguir llevando una economía saneada tenían que prescindir de ciertas cosas, esa fiesta, fastuosa incluso para él, tenía que acabarse.

Su jefe había hecho oídos sordos cuando le había dicho que no había dinero para la fiesta. Y ahora a cinco días se hacía el sorprendido.

—Hay que decírselo cuanto antes al Ministro, señor.

El pequeño hombre con largos bigotes que nunca dejaba de atusar hasta hacer que sus puntas siempre se vieran puntiagudas bajó de su silla, que le alzaba sobre sus empleados; su rostro parecía devastado.

No era un mal hombre, pero quizás fuera hora de pasar el relevo a alguien más joven.

—No puede ser—dijo mientras él mismo consultaba las cuentas, Draco estaba orgullo de la pulcritud de sus registros. Por lo que su jefe no necesitó mucho tiempo para comprobar por sí mismo que Draco tenía razón.

—Van a matarnos.

—Es solo una fiesta, ya hemos tenido que hacer recortes, el dinero puede estirarse hasta donde se puede—justificó Draco.

—No lo entiendes, hijo.

Draco odiaba cuando le llamaban así, pero no dijo nada.

—Iré a hablar con el Ministro—volvió a proponer Draco, sabiendo incapaz a su jefe de llevar tan malas noticias.

El viejo solo asentía mirando las cuentas, ¿en qué diantres pasaba los días ese hombre para no haberse dado cuenta?

Draco llevaba una carpeta con todas las cuentas, el Ministerio era ya su segundo hogar, realmente pasaba más horas allí que en la mansión. Aquel lugar había dejado de gustarle, y dudaba que alguna vez pudiera volver a sentirlo como el hogar de su niñez después de los horrores que tuvo que presenciar.

Cuando entró en la oficina del Ministro no le sorprendió no encontrarle allí, no diría que Shacklebolt fuera un mal Ministro, porque no pensaba que lo fuera, pero no era un burócrata sentado en su despacho. El exauror era un hombre de acción, le gustaba estar en la calle, con la gente. Y buena cuenta de ello lo habían sufrido las arcas del Ministerio.

Sabía cuánto había costado suplir a los dementores por aurores cualificados; la nueva planta para heridos en San Mungo; hacerse cargo de huérfanos y de que las familias de mortífagos no fueran saqueadas o tratas injustamente. En eso le estaba profundamente agradecido a Ministro, del que sabía que partían aquellas medidas.

Pero también gastaba más de lo que había, y esa era la realidad.

La secretaría del Ministro le miró con cara de espanto, nadie, en los últimos tiempos quería ver aparecer a Draco, era portador de malas noticias, o lo que era peor, recortes presupuestarios.

—No está.

—¿Sabe cuándo va a volver?

—Está visitando las nuevas instalaciones del cuartel de aurores.—Draco apretó los dientes con fuerza, ya había hablado con su jefe sobre eso, no había dinero. ¿Qué parte de contención no entendían esos dos cabeza de chorlitos?

Había hecho un planning de los presupuestos máximos a corto, medio y largo plazo, estaba todo por escrito, si tan solo se ciñeran a los presupuestos...

Draco agarró con fuerza la carpeta, bajó a uno de los departamentos que más odiaba visitar. Hacía años que habían dejado de mirar mal a Draco por ser un exmortífago, ahora era el malvado recortardor de prepuestos, lo que ninguno se daba cuenta era que no habían eliminado ningún puesto de trabajo y hacía malabares con lo que tenía.

Cuando llegó al cuartel, sabía que saldría de allí mucho peor de lo que había entrado, era el efecto Potter, como Blaise lo llamaba.

Cuando entró, la escena le hizo rodar los ojos por enésima vez en el día, iba a acabar con una lesión ocular a ese ritmo.

Potter y Shacklebolt estaban subidos a sus escobas en un amplificado escenario que recreaba un campo de competición, en este caso era una réplica de un campo de Quidditch. Eso costaba miles de galeones, no dudaba de su eficacia para nuevos reclutas, pero estaba claro que en ese mismo momento solo lo estaban usando por pura diversión.

Entre el jaleo del resto, su voz no se hizo sonar, se coló entre los cuerpos de los fornidos aurores, hasta llegar a primera fila.

El efecto Potter, iba mucho más allá de cambiarle el humor para todo el día, Draco odiaba como este le afectaba no solo al humor. Sobre la escoba, con el pelo moviéndose a su alrededor, aquel gesto que tan bien conocía, decidido, divertido, condenadamente atractivo, a Draco le hacía temblar las piernas.

Por un momento, como si Potter emulara a uno de sus muchos partidos en Hogwarts, le miró, como si él fuera la snitch, y giró bruscamente lanzándose hacia él. No tuvo tiempo de salir corriendo cuando Potter se lo llevó por delante entre vítores de sus compañeros.

La situación era vergonzosa, siempre tenía que hacer que Draco se sintiera ridículo, parecía ser su meta en la vida. Lo había agarrado de la cintura evitando que cayera, y estaba a medio camino de estar montado sobre la escoba de Potter y el suelo.

La carpeta había caído de sus manos, y el rostro exultante de Potter lo tenía a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Odiaba las situaciones con Potter, más si estás se daban en escobas, más si al final acababa agarrado a él de cualquier manera, y más si este no le besaba.

—Parece que le gustas a esta pequeña.—El rostro de Draco enrojeció completamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se refería a la snitch que había cazado cuando fue hacia él, debía estar justo detrás y por eso Draco no la había visto.

Salió de aquel enredo como pudo, serio, enfadado y muy muy abochornado, el puto efecto Potter.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿qué le trae por aquí?—ese era Shacklebolt que había bajado de la escoba y palmeaba el hombro de Potter, dándole la enhorabuena por la victoria.

Draco agarró su pobre carpeta pisoteada, y se aclaró la voz lo más dignamente posible.

—He ido a buscarle para decirle que este año no hay dinero para la fiesta de Navidad, sería conveniente que fuera informando a todos de que se cancela.

El ambiente distendido, las risas, se marchitaron rápidamente. Draco que de eso de sobrevivir tenía experiencia, le largó la carpeta al Ministro y salió velozmente de entre esos hombres, la bomba había sido lanzada.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Antes de nada y para que no se me olvide, este capítulo quiero dedicárselo a Mrs Maral que hoy es su cumple. Felicidades, preciosa.

**o0oo0oo0o**

Nuevo fic, os cuento.

Esta idea la tuve viendo la televisión, estaba aburrida y no echaban nada, y de pronto veo una película ya medio empezada que se llama "Cena de empresa". No está mal, la verdad, al final me divertí viéndola y me dio una idea.

Eso unido a mis ganas de hacer un fic navideño, un fic de agradecimiento, un drarry/harco, y simplemente a mis ganas de escribir, todo eso hizo click y me puse manos a la obra.

Así que aquí está, no es la gran cosa, voy avisando que _el que avisa no es traidor_.

Son siete capítulos y acabaremos el día de Navidad.

¿Qué os parece, me acompañáis?

Shimi.


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Ministerio de Magia, Londres: 4 días para la fiesta._**

Las noticias volaban en el Ministerio, sobre todo las malas, y a Draco nadie le miraba con buenos ojos. Podían pasar por otras medidas, pero aquella le había convertido en la persona menos querida a aquellas profundidades.

Él no era el culpable, solo trabaja en el departamento que gestionaba las cuentas, y a su entender lo hacía estupendamente para lo que tenían.

Si la gente no sabía apretarse el cinturón no era su problema, tampoco los estaban despidiendo, era tan solo una maldita fiesta.

Pero parecía que hubiera sacrificado al último elegido, por lo que trataba de salir de su despacho lo menos posible.

Al parecer eso no había sido un gran remedio para recibir visitas indeseadas, vociferadoras, y cientos de memorándum, pidiéndole, exigiéndole, amenazándole con no cancelar la fiesta.

Sabía que solo era cuestión de días que aquello se les pasase y encontraran otra fuente de entretenimiento. Tendrían la Navidad, fiestas con sus familias, regalos, y sobre todo un puesto de trabajo que les acogería tras el periodo festivo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y una cabeza pelirroja entró, ya sabía que iba a tener que contener mucho su carácter, era complicado superar la costumbre de guerrear con el trío de oro.

Granger era insufrible, siempre había leído más, sabía más, y complicaba todo hasta la extenuación. Al menos sus departamentos casi no tenían que tratarse. Y para sorpresa de Draco era la menos problemática de los tres, aunque rígida era una buena empleada que se ceñía a los presupuestos y las normas.

Luego estaba Ronald Weasley, recientemente graduado como auror. Le sacaba de sus casillas con sus maneras poco educadas, mirándolo mal hiciera lo que hiciera, era de esos que pensaban que solo estaba esperando el momento para convertirse en el nuevo señor oscuro.

Con Weasley era complicado no discutir, y tenía tantos frentes por los que podría atacarle que a veces sentía que era como quitarle la piruleta a un niño. Pero el muy cabrón tenía siempre su arma secreta preparada, y no era más que Potter a su lado, que por una vez no sonreía con aquella cara suya de _yo os salvé a todos_, _adoradme._

Este era el que más le molestaba, pero con el que menos encontronazos tenía.

Ahora los tenía a ambos en su despacho.

—No está bien esto que haces, Malfoy—le espetó Weasley. ¿Cuándo entenderían que él no estaba haciendo nada malo?—. Has destruido la Navidad.

—¿Tu familia no va a celebrar una multitudinaria comida en Navidad en la casucha esa que se sostiene por pura fuerza de voluntad?—dijo Malfoy sin elevar el tono de voz mientras seguía con sus cuentas intentando ignorar a ambos aurores.

El pelirrojo lo miró con esa mirada que tenía reservada en especial para él, no comprendía cómo había podido superar las pruebas de auror, y sabía que no eran fáciles. Aquello olía al típico tufillo de privilegios por ser héroe de guerra.

—No me refiero a eso, Malfoy.

—Pues que yo sepa eso es la Navidad y no una fiesta que el Ministerio no puede pagar.

No quería mirar a Potter, porque cuando lo hacía sufría el efecto consabido y le costaba tener tan afilada su lengua.

—¿Lo haces por despecho, porque tú no puedes tener algo así y tienes que fastidiar al resto?

Draco no comprendía bien a qué se refería, pero cuando vio como era Potter el que mandaba a callar a su amigo, supo que se estaba refiriendo a su propia familia.

Las Navidades no eran lo mismo, pero hacía bastante que habían dejado de serlo, para ser sincero. Antiguamente, el día 25 de diciembre en su casa era un día muy grande, ahora, solo él y su madre se reunían para festejar; al día siguiente irían a visitar a su padre a Azkaban. No, sus navidades no eran las mejores, pero no era el motivo por el que había suspendido la fiesta.

—Si es todo lo que habéis venido a decir, será mejor que os vayáis, tengo trabajo—dijo Draco volviendo a sus números intentando contener su ira.

—Seamus tenía razón, es el puñetero grunch—dijo Weasley no sin que Draco no se enterara.

—¿Qué me has llamado?—Esos tres eran su punto débil, no había otra explicación para explicar el estúpido gesto que tuvo al levantar su varita apuntando al auror.

Este parecía que había estado esperando ese momento todo esos años, pero fue Potter el que se colocó entre ellos.

—Vete, Ron.—El pelirrojo no miraba a su amigo, sino que le traspasaba también con su varita en alto—No lo compliques más.

Si era Potter el que tenía que poner mesura en la situación es que la cosa se le estaba yendo a Draco de las manos, así que fue él el que primero bajó la varita.

El otro auror se fue hecho una furia.

—Te pido disculpas, Malfoy, es que iba a ser su primera fiesta en el Ministerio.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo da por sentado que soy yo el responsable de que no haya fiesta, solo digo lo que hay, y no hay dinero?

—¿Tan mal estamos?

—Nadie quiere verlo, y menos en estas fechas, pero o nos contenemos y nos ceñimos al plan de gastos, o el año que viene en vez de fiesta tendremos despidos.

—Vaya, resulta que Hermione no estaba tan equivocada.

Estuvo a punto de elogiar a su ex compañera, pero por suerte se contuvo. Potter se quedó mirándolo, de esa manera que le ponía tan nervioso, y en ese momento se daba cuenta de que estaban los dos solos en su despacho.

Nunca, nunca, habían estado así, hablando, en un sitio cerrado, solos.

Y el efecto Potter comenzó a surtir efecto en Draco, que eligió ese momento como el mejor para colocar bien su túnica, la cual no se había movido ni un pelo en cualquier caso, pero le valía con tal de no tener que mirarle.

Pero el susodicho no se marchaba de su oficina, sino que allí seguía mirándole.

—No eres ningún grinch.—De nuevo con aquel estúpido insulto que no sabía qué significaba, pero no iba a entrar a discutir, ni a nada, con Potter.

—No sé tú, Potter, pero a mí me pagan por trabajar, así que márchate...—aquello pareció ser una buena señal para que Potter se moviera. A pesar de sus palabras hoscas, el moreno seguía con su sonrisita en los labios.

Aquella sonrisa, aquello que parecía callar con esa sonrisa siempre que le miraba era lo que más le desestabilizaba. Porque significaba algo, por supuesto.

Significaba que sabía su secreto, que lo sabía, callaba y sonreía. Y prefería más mil peleas con él que esa sonrisa petulante.

Porque después de esa sonrisa siempre se iba y le dejaba con los consabidos efectos que le provocaba.


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire: 3 días para la fiesta de Navidad._**

—Hijo, ¿es cierto que este año no habrá fiesta de Navidad en el Ministerio?

¿En serio? ¿Hasta en su casa le iban a preguntar porque no había fiesta de navidad?

—Exactamente, madre.

Habían sido unos días muy complicados, le había ido a ver hasta el Ministro, todos tenían planes para poder hacer la fiesta. Quitaban de un lado, ponían de otro. No se daban cuenta que era 21de diciembre, los presupuestos estaban cerrados y él hacía meses que había avisado, nadie le hizo caso.

Se sentía una mala copia de Potter cuando dejo que Voldemort había vuelto.

Y Potter de nuevo, ese no había vuelto a ir a su despacho, sin embargo se lo encontraba por todas partes. El lugar era grande, ¿por qué siempre tenía que encontrárselo?

La sonrisa, la misma de siempre, le crispaba los nervios. Cuando acabara esa estúpida semana y volvieran de vacaciones iba a tener una charla con él.

Vale que le hubiera besado, pero de eso hacía años, estaban en el calor, nunca mejor dicho, de la batalla cuando le rescató de las llamas del fuego maldito.

Había sido un impulso, solo eso, estúpido. Casi se muere, uno hace idioteces cuando cree que va a morir, ¿no? Él había besado a Potter, y lo había visto marchar de nuevo a la batalla.

Nunca más hablaron, ni siquiera tras su juicio pudo hablar con él. Tampoco sabía qué decirle, fueron días muy difíciles para su familia.

Y después ya no hubo opción, él estuvo dos años en la escuela de Economía, y Potter tres en el campamento para aurores.

Cuando volvieron a coincidir en el Ministerio, parecía una estupidez comentar algo que sucedió hacía años, siendo solo críos, seguro que Potter ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Además unido a todo ello, Draco habían comenzando a sufrir de los síntomas del efecto Potter cada vez que estaban cerca, porque en esos tres años un chico podía convertirse en un hombre, y menudo hombre.

Potter nunca le había dicho nada sobre su estúpido beso, así que él tampoco lo iba a nombrar, pero cinco años después de todo aquello de la guerra, de las muertes y de los besos, era hora de superarlo.

Lo malo de todo aquello era que Potter no dejaba de mirarlo con aquella sonrisilla, y Draco aunque había renunciado a muchas cosas, seguía siendo alguien aún lo suficientemente orgulloso para poner sobre la mesa uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de toda su vida.

Pero había llegado el momento, no iba a dejar que ese estúpido de Potter siguiera haciéndole eso.

Después de las Navidades se dijo a sí mismo, como una promesa, era hora de asumir sus responsabilidades y liberarse de esa tontería y sus efectos.

Quizás también pudiera buscarse un novio, podría salir más, no pasar tanto tiempo en el Ministerio.

Eso era, un buen novio, alto, moreno, con una sonrisa encantadora y bonitos ojos verdes...

Mejor olvidar los ojos, y la sonrisa, quizás pudiera solo ser moreno, había muchos morenos guapos por Londres, no había nada de malo con los morenos.

—Hijo, ¿seguro que no se puede hacer nada para la fiesta? Aunque sea organizar una mucho más modesta.—Su madre le miró curiosa—Es una tradición importante en el Ministerio.

Se había olvidado que estaba tomando el té con su madre, en su casa, y la dichosa fiesta era incapaz de salir de su vida.

—Madre, hemos salido de una guerra, se ha estirado el dinero, incluso nuestro propio dinero.—Draco estaba cansado, era domingo y aunque no lo creyeran él había hecho todo lo posible por no tener que suprimir la dichosa fiesta.—Este año no habrá fiesta.

Narcisa Malfoy era una mujer fuerte, aunque fuera su madre podía apreciar su belleza, y también cuando no estaba contenta con algo. Como una paranoia remanente de la guerra sus padres siempre querían que Draco no sufriera ninguna consecuencia.

Conocía lo suficiente a su madre para saber que eso era lo que le preocupaba, cómo pudiera afectar todo aquello a Draco.

—Todo estará bien, solo es una fiesta y después de las vacaciones nadie lo recordará.

El intento de tranquilizar a su madre había sido insuficiente, pero debería bastar.

Los domingos, a pesar de amar con locura a su madre, y a pesar de que hubieran pasado cinco años del fin de la guerra, Draco deseaba tener otro lugar en el que estar.

La mayoría de días llegaba tan cansado que no podía adentrarse en aquellos oscuros recuerdos, y desde que habían podido volver a la mansión usaba una técnica de distracción altamente vergonzosa pero también efectiva.

Recordaba cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada síntoma que había sentido esa semana por Potter.

¿Cómo serían sus labios a día de hoy?, ¿cómo serían sus manos, incluso su olor? ¿Cómo sería besarle de nuevo? Y la escala iba ascendiendo, ¿cómo sería estar con Harry Potter?

Sabía que aquellas fantasías eran las principales culpables del efecto Potter, pero hacía años que solo ellas le hacían evadirse de su realidad, de su habitación, de la mansión.

Al día siguiente se sonrojaría al verle y recordar cómo había gemido su nombre mientras se corría imaginando cómo sería estar con Potter.

Ese día no fue diferente, y la determinación de buscarse un novio caló aún más hondo.

No podía seguir así.


	4. Capítulo 4

**_Callejón Diagon, Londres: 2 días para la fiesta de Navidad._**

Draco había salido del Ministerio antes de lo normal, con todo aquel alboroto de la fiesta, que tampoco era una fecha que a él le entusiasmara y losencontronazos con Potter, había olvidado comprarle algo a su madre.

Ese día había tratado de no encontrarse con Potter, había usado directamente la chimenea de su departamento. Y se había reunido con Blaise para realizar las compras navideñas.

Había tenido éxito o eso creía él.

Recorrieron varias tiendas, perfumerías, las tiendas de túnicas más lujosas. Pero no encontraba nada que casara a la perfección con su madre, y siendo la única persona que le haría un regalo, tenía que ser especial.

Y ese día estaba especialmente quisquilloso, más de lo normal, y no le faltaban motivos a su entender, la gente en el Ministerio estaba realmente molesta y no paraban de hacérselo notar.

Se dirigieron a una joyería, ese era su último local por explorar, no tenía tiempo para una escapada a París y se maldecía por haberlo dejado para el último momento.

Tradicionalmente era su padre quien le regalaba joyas a su madre, pero Draco estaba desesperado y Blaise no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Has visto que culito tiene ese dependiente?—le preguntó su amigo, un auténtico fetichista en culos, ciertamente.

—Blaise, o me ayudas o te vas—le dijo al borde del ataque de nervios, no quería ver culos, no quería ver más dependientes vestidos de elfos navideños.

—No me hables así—le amenazó su amigo—. Deberías levantar la vista alguna vez y mirar lo que te estás perdiendo.

Esa era la sempiterna cantinela de su amigo, una que le sacaba de quicio.

"Folla" era como el leitmotiv de su vida. Él había tenido aventuras, pero era complicado, su trabajo, su pasado, Potter. ¿Es que era tan difícil de comprender que Draco necesitaba su tiempo?

Daba vueltas por los mostradores y escaparates, pero nada le convencía, por eso el codazo que le dio Blaise le puso aún de peor humor, aunque nada para lo que se venía.

—Ese culito sí que va a gustarte—le dijo con sorna, Draco iba a blasfemar, algo raro en él, pero se mordió la lengua.

Era Potter, en vaqueros, ajustadísimos, no debería ir así, todos le miraban, él le miraba. Malditos pantalones, maldito culo y maldito Potter.

Pero a sí mismo no se engañaba, el siguiente día libre iba a ser ese recuerdo el que iba a revisionar una y otra vez hasta que dijera el maldito nombre del Salvador.

Para su completo disgusto, este no iba solo, ¿es que siempre tenía que llevar a una maldita escolta naranja?

Si había alguien que le cayera peor que Ronald Weasley era Ginevra Weasley, y allí iba, a su lado.

—El culo de Potter no está nada mal, pero el de la pequeña Weasley es simplemente perfecto.

Su querido, promiscuo y bisexual amigo le produjo una de las sensaciones más desagradables de los últimos tiempo, ni la marca oscura que llevaba en el brazo le resultó tan nauseabunda como mirarle el culo a la comadreja.

—¿Crees que también tendrá pecas en él?—Por su bien, Draco esperaba que no necesitara una respuesta por su parte o vomitaría allí mismo.

Esa vez no pudo evitar la exclamación de asco, y su amigo se rió de él.

Como la odiaba, como la envidiaba.

Se decía que ya no estaban juntos, pero allí estaban en una joyería, todavía tendría la mala suerte de verle comprar el anillo de compromiso.

Tenía ganas de irse de allí.

Pero los malditos ojos verdes le atraparon, y la sonrisa, la misma de siempre, la que le atormentaba de día y de noche estaba allí.

El colmo fue la risita estúpida de la zanahoria, y un sudor frío recorrió su espalda. Se lo había contado, le había contado lo del beso. ¿Qué otra explicación podría haber sino?

Era patético, había presupuesto que si Potter no lo había olvidado al menos estaría tan avergonzado-asqueado como para no contarlo.

Se equivocó.

Draco decidió que aquel era un buen momento para salir todo lo dignamente que pudiera, lo sentía por su madre, ese año iba a recibir una suntuosa fragancia con los mejores bombones que pudiera adquirir en los próximos minutos.

Era un mal hijo, un pésimo hijo.

Cuando se fue, sin mirarlo, azorado y abochornado no se le escapó como el joyero saludaba a Potter y le aseguraba que tenía preparado su encargo.

Draco sabía que nunca, nunca, había tenido posibilidades con Potter y que muy probablemente iba a estar saturado de las noticias del enlace de esos dos por todos los medios de comunicación mágicos posible.

Quizás su plan de hablar del estúpido beso nunca se diera, había un límite para todo, hasta para hacer el ridículo.

Un par de horas después en la mansión con perfume y bombones bien ocultos en su túnica y con varios contactos que Blaise le había dado, Draco había decido tomar cartas en el asunto.

Él no era dado al reciclaje, pero estaba desesperado, así que tomó en serio concertar una cita con uno de esos antiguos ligues de su amigo.

"Compartir es vivir" le había dicho Blaise antes de despedirse con una sonrisa triste, él era el único que sabía de su absurda obsesión con Potter.

No debería deprimirse, eran las fiestas, solo eso. Nunca le sentaban bien las fiestas de Navidad desde la guerra.

No tenía nada que ver con Potter, la comadreja y aquel maravilloso anillo que le habría comprado.

Solo era lunes, pero la semana había despuntado como una completa mierda.

o0o0o0o0o

Ays, mi Draquito.


	5. Capítulo 5

**_Ministerio de Magia, Londres: 1 día para la fiesta de Navidad._**

Su humor no había mejorado, nada, ni un poco. Estaba siendo completamente ridículo, aquella no relación que tenía con Potter era absurda.

No tenía motivos para ese malestar, pero allí estaba aguijoneando en su mente, insidiosa, inoportuna.

Solo había sido un maldito beso que el moreno ni siquiera le devolvió.

A su favor debía decir que era alguien altamente obsesivo, con el orden, los números, incluso la puntualidad eran importantes para él. Luego estaba Potter, no llegaba a tener recuerdos en los que el niño que vivió no fuera objeto de su obsesión.

Había leído y escuchado todo sobre él, tenía su misma edad. Su padre le había dicho que irían juntos a Hogwarts y Draco había soñado con él, con ser su amigo, su mejor amigo.

El chasco fue tal que solo supo reaccionar atacando, venenoso, se lo merecía. Le había despreciado delante de todos, y luego, muchos años después le había salvado.

Cuando lo tuvo delante de él en la mansión supo a ciencia cierta quién era, podría haberlo delatado, pero no pudo. Era Potter, estaba allí e iban a matarlo.

Desde ese punto, mentía, desde antes, su vida había sido un infierno. Un completo infierno. No delatarlo no era mucho, pero era todo cuanto podía hacer por él.

Cuando supo que habían escapado se alegró, también le odiaba, porque quererle era más doloroso.

Por eso cuando le salvó de morir quemado Draco hizo lo impensable, aquel maldito beso, aquel secreto que llevaba ocultando en su interior tantos años.

Su obsesión por Potter, su amor, su odio y su completa necesidad.

Era hora de pasar página, y con los nombres que Blaise le había dado entre sus manos se dispuso a dar el primer paso.

Sacó pluma y pergamino, uno de ellos trabaja allí mismo, en el Ministerio.

Le iba a proponer ir a tomar una copa, algo informal, quizás al día siguiente puesto que no iba a haber fiesta todos saldrían un poco antes.

Mientras escribía y trataba de no sentirse absolutamente estúpido al estar accediendo a los planes de Blaise, se dio ánimos.

Al menos eso haría que dejara de pensar en el dichoso Harry Potter.

_"Buenas tardes, Eric._

_Un amigo en común me ha hablado muy bien de ti, y esperaba que quisieras tomar una copa conmigo._

_Mañana, a la salida del trabajo._

_Atentamente, Draco Malfoy"_

Antes de arrepentirse puso el sello del Ministerio y lo dobló en su correspondiente avioncito. A él le gustaban más las palomitas, pero era el estándar del Ministerio y la única forma de comunicarse rápidamente.

Draco, una vez tomaba una decisión la ejecutaba rápidamente, como debía ser.

Con un golpe de varita vio el pergamino partir, estaba contento. Había dado un paso hacia delante, iba a superar todo aquel estúpido efecto Potter.

Salió a estirar las piernas y le sorprendió lo sonriente que estaban todos. Al final él había tenido razón.

Solo era una fiesta y la gente tenía mejores cosas sobre las que preocuparse, regalos, comidas, alguna sesión de sexo como la que él esperaba disfrutar la noche antes de Navidad.

La respuesta no tardó mucho, a Draco realmente no le sorprendía, era guapo, tenía un buen puesto y era alguien con el que se podía además conversar.

_"Hola Draco, me encantará salir contigo, la verdad es que llevo tiempo deseándolo pero no me atrevía a dar el primer paso._

_¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos a la fiesta del Ministerio, después podemos ir a tomar una copa a mi casa._

_Deseando verte, Eric Malone"_

Draco leyó el pergamino varias veces, había tenido la mala suerte de que una vez que se decidía iba a dar con un completo inútil.

¿Debía ser el único en todo el Ministerio que no se había enterado de la anulación de la fiesta?

Pero si había salido anunciado en El Profeta, ¿en qué mundo vivía el tal Eric Malone?

Corrió a sacar otro pergamino, quizás no debería ni dignarse a contestar, pero se sentía en la obligación moral de darle una bofetada de realidad.

"_Siento comunicarte, ya que al parecer debes andar despistado, que la fiesta en el Ministerio se ha cancelado._

_Lo he pensado mejor, y mañana es un pésimo día para una salida informal, aún debo realizar algunas compras de última hora._

_Adiós, Draco Malfoy_"

No lo pensó y la mandó, había perdido el tiempo. No daba crédito a su mala suerte.

Se veía recurriendo al peor de los escenarios, un club gay, lugar donde si bien el objetivo era claro y alcanzable; los resultados habían sido deplorables.

Volvió al trabajo, y obviaría el tema con Blaise en los próximos días. Estaba claro que su amigo, al que consideraba alguien con criterio, lo había perdido completamente con este tipo.

Una pena.

Era el penúltimo día de trabajo, y después todos tomarían una semana de vacaciones.

Quizás para resarcirse con su madre por el vulgar regalo que había conseguido podría llevarla a París, ella adoraba París.

Cuando iba a solicitar el traslador que iba a costarle a esa alturas un ojo de la cara, le llegó un avioncito que cayó entre sus manos.

"_Siento que no te hayas enterado, pero la fiesta no ha sido finalmente suspendida, gracias a Merlín. En mi departamento hemos recibido esta mañana una invitación._

_Espero que aún quieras venir conmigo, realmente lo estoy deseando._

_Eric._"

No tuvo tiempo de explicarle cómo había sido objeto de una burda broma, cosa de la cual, dado su nulo desparpajo no le sorprendía.

Un palomita, de aquellas que a él realmente le gustaba mandar en Hogwarts, llegó volando a su mesa.

Se posó, y Draco la miró dudoso.

Llevaba el sello del Ministerio, ¿cómo era posible?

La abrió no sin amonestarse por antes no realizarle un par de hechizos previamente. Aunque hacía mucho que nadie atentaba contra él, había que ser cuidadoso.

Cual no sería su sorpresa cuando entre sus manos tenía una maldita invitación a la Fiesta de Navidad del Ministerio 2003.

Se levantó hecho una fiera y fue hacia la mesa de su jefe, el hombrecillo atusaba sus bigotes demasiado contento.

—¿Qué diablos es esto?—vociferó Draco. Creía superado el tema de la Fiesta y olvidó que él era el subordinado y el otro, su jefe.

—Eso, Malfoy, es una invitación a una fiesta.

—Tengo ojos, sé leer, señor.—Trató de calmarse, pero se le daba realmente mal—No hay dinero.

—Se equivoca, Malfoy—dijo el de los bigotes con una sonrisa—Una donación.

Draco no daba crédito, ¿una donación que iba a ser mal aprovechada en una fiesta?

—Señor, hay otras necesidades en las que podríamos usar ese dinero.

—Así es, hijo.—Draco rodó los ojos, llevaba días sin hacerlo, ese día acabaría mareado. Lo sabía.

—Antes de que me relates todas las cuentas pendientes que tenemos—le calló su jefe—, la donación es exclusivamente para la fiesta, míralo tú mismo.

El hombre le pasó unos papeles que Draco leyó detenidamente.

Una suma considerable, pero no ofensiva, y una condición.

"_Solo usar para la celebración de la tradicional fiesta de Navidad_"

Un único donador que pedía permanecer en el anonimato.

Una firma, un nombre, un efecto en las piernas de Draco.

_Harry Potter_.


	6. Capítulo 6

**_Ministerio de Magia, Londres: día de la fiesta de Navidad._**

Draco estaba molesto, no era la primera donación que hacía Potter. Oh, no. El caritativo héroe había realizado una buena donación en el pasado, pero la reciente no tenía sentido.

¿Era más importante una estúpida fiesta que poder contratar a un medimago más en el ala de San Mungo para cruciados durante la guerra?

Quizás con la suma que había donado Potter tampoco pudiera mantenerse el puesto, pero había prioridades, y él había descartado la fiesta por no ser realmente necesaria.

¿Era una más de las humillaciones a la que le iba a someter Potter?

No iba a ir a la dichosa fiesta, ahora entendía porque todo el mundo se mostraba tan feliz, algunos ese día no habían mantenido las formas y ya lucían las ropas chillonas que llevarían a la fiesta.

Ese día, tradicionalmente, era el menos productivo de todo el año.

Nadie parecía estar dispuesto a trabajar, pero Draco no iba a descuidar sus obligaciones.

Con el cierre del año ya tenía entretenimiento suficiente como para varios días seguidos. Para algunos era la época del año donde menos trabajo tenían, en su departamento era todo lo contrario.

Cierres, cierres y más cierres.

El problema era que sufría una gran incapacidad para cerrar su mente al efecto que le producía Potter.

Seguro que le pediría matrimonio en la fiesta, ¿se podía ser más hortera?

Cuando un avión de pergamino cayó entre sus manos, le sacó de sus obsesivos pensamientos pero no arregló su humor.

"_Buenas tardes, Draco._

_Me preguntaba si seguía en pie ir juntos a la fiesta._

_Puedo ir a recogerte a tu despacho, me haría muy feliz ir contigo._

_Un afectuoso abrazo, Eric._"

Con la sorpresa de la reanudación de la fiesta había olvidado completamente a Eric. Y estaba por contestarle que no, y que no volviera a escribirle nunca más.

Pero lo cierto era que aquello no le iba a ayudar a "rehacer" su no vida sentimental.

Quizás fuera eso lo que necesitara, y además Blaise le dejaría tranquilo por una temporada.

Agarró la pluma y escribió una escueta contestación.

"_A las cinco_"

No iba a hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo, él iba lo suficientemente elegante todos los días como para tener que ir a su casa a cambiarse.

Así que a las cinco en punto estaba preparado, y en su puerta no había nadie.

Impuntual.

Un par de minutos más tarde llegó el tal Eric, al menos tenía que agradecerle a Blaise que solía tener buen gusto con los hombres, con mujeres era más que cuestionable.

—Llegas tarde.—Le reprochó, al menos tuvo el detalle de mostrarse avergonzado.

—Lo siento, los ascensores no hacen más que subir, y me ha costado encontrar uno para bajar.

Draco solo asintió, y salieron de su departamento.

Veía a lo que se refería Eric, tuvieron que esperar una buena fila para coger uno de los ascensores que les llevara al atrio principal.

—Qué bien que no se haya cancelado al final la fiesta, ¿verdad?—Draco rodó los ojos, en aquel comprimido ascensor, notando como Eric le tomaba por la cintura.

No le gustaron sus confianzas, ni su cara, ni su color de ojos, le salvaba que al menos era moreno. Mirándolo de lejos y a oscuras podría valer.

"Corta con eso, Draco" se amonestó a sí mismo. No, no era Potter, y nunca lo sería.

Cuando salieron del ascensor casi escupidos por este, muchos de los empleados del Ministerio ya estaban allí armando alboroto.

Se podía tocar la felicidad con las manos, por eso Draco las guardó profundamente en sus pantalones.

La dichosa mano de Eric seguía en su espalda, ¿desde cuándo se creía su guardaespaldas?

Al menos tuvo la decencia de acercarle una copa de ponche.

Quizás no había sido tan buena idea cuando vio a Potter aparecer con otros aurores. Se miraron, porque parecía que si estaban en el mismo lugar era imposible no hacerlo.

Eric le estaba hablando, y por primera vez Potter no tenía aquella sonrisilla. A lo mejor, sí había sido buena idea, y Draco se acercó un poco más a Eric, y no es que no hubiera sonrisa es que su cara era una mueca de rabia realmente curiosa.

"¿Enfadado, Potter?" pensó Draco realmente contento, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba hablando solo con su no relación con Potter, decidió prestar más atención a su cita.

Pero aunque Draco lo intentó aquello no estaba saliendo bien, realmente no tenía nada en contra de Eric, parecía alguien medianamente aceptable, pero no había ningún tipo de química entre ellos.

Draco lanzaba miradas furtivas a la dirección en la que creía que estaba Potter, cuando le vio junto a la pequeña comadreja supo que ya había tenido suficiente.

Se iba.

—¿Quieres ir a otro lado?—le preguntó Eric esperanzado, ¿cómo decírselo de un modo educado?

—No, solo quiero irme a casa—confesó Draco—. No ha sido buena idea, Eric, no creo que volvamos a vernos.

Directo sí, educado, puede que no.

—Lo siento.—Intentó suavizar el momento, pero quizás lo mejor era marcharse cuanto antes.

Estaba andando hacia las chimeneas mientras veía como comenzaban los primeros excesos, varios magos y brujas ya estaban burbujeando por el aire, y esperaba que aquello que había visto volar no fuera ningún calzón morado.

—¿Te vas, Malfoy?—escuchó a su espalda.

¿Es que no iba a poder huir dignamente?

Potter estaba junto a la chimenea a su izquierda, solo.

—Sí.—Le miró, jodidamente atractivo, como siempre—Estarás contento con tu fiestecita, ¿no?

—El anonimato no ha llegado a ti.

—Tengo acceso a cualquier donación, era obvio que me iba a enterar.

Potter sonrió, mierda, otra vez con lo mismo.

—Debo confesar que mis motivos no han sido del todo altruistas, necesitaba que se celebrara esta fiesta para poder hacer algo que llevo tiempo queriendo hacer.

—¿Dónde está tu novia? ¿O debería decir prometida?

Ahora sí que le había borrado la sonrisa.

—¿Quién?

—Weasley.

—¿Ginny?

Odiaba ese nombre, era ridículo.

—No es mi novia desde hace tres años.—Aquello sí que le hizo abrir la boca, nada digno de él—Además creo que anda algo ocupada con tu amigo.

Siguió la mirada y si su boca ya estaba abierta tuvo que cerrarla para no emitir un desagradable "¡aj!" al ver a Blaise besar a la pequeña comadreja.

La muy desvergonzada estaba sobándole el culo a su amigo, sus ojos picaban por la agresión visual.

—Y tu ¿novio?—Por primera vez Potter sonaba algo inseguro.

—¿Eric?—se rió Draco—No seas ridículo, él jamás sería mi novio. Es impuntual, insulso…—_Y no eres tú_, gracias a Merlín no lo dijo en voz alta.

—¿Y quién podría serlo?

¿Qué pregunta era esa? Y porque ya no estaba junto a la chimenea sino a su lado.

Como siempre cuando estaba cerca, Draco experimentaba los dichosos efectos Potter: pupilas dilatadas, palpitación, sudoración en las manos y temblor en las piernas.

Ajenos a los que pasaba a sus espaldas ambos se miraban, la pregunta seguía en el aire, pero Draco solo tenía una respuesta y esa no iba a salir de sus labios.

Bajó la vista incapaz de soportar por un minuto más la mirada de Potter, ¿qué esperaba, una confesión?

—Llevo años queriendo devolverte algo, pero debo admitir que me ha faltado el valor.—Draco alzó la vista, ¿qué era? Pero Potter no llevó sus manos hacia su túnica sino que las acercó al rostro de Draco.

Sus mejillas ardían, completamente expuesto y transparente a lo que Potter le hacía sentir.

Cuando juntó sus labios a los de Draco, este perdió la respiración. Sus labios eran cálidos, y el toque suave. Cuando los movió sobre los suyos Draco aceptó el beso, un beso suspendido durante cinco años, pero que le supo a vida, a todo lo que siempre había querido.

Porque el efecto Potter no era más que la expresión física de los sentimientos almacenados por el moreno año tras año.

La lengua de Potter acarició sus labios haciendo que Draco los abriera para él, y tuvo que agarrarse de los hombros del auror para no caerse.

Aceptaba la devolución, por supuesto que la aceptaba.

—Siento haber tardado tanto—se disculpó Potter cuando abandonó momentáneamente la boca de Draco.

—Odio que me hagan esperar, pero por esta vez no te lo tendré en cuenta.

La sonrisa de Potter tan de cerca era abrumadora, pero esta vez no le molestó, para nada. Esta vez la besó, y fue de nuevo correspondido.

Por primera vez se alegró de la dichosa fiesta de Navidad.

o0o0o0o0o

Beso, beso, beso.

Casi llevamos una semana, mañana último capítulo.

Espero que esta noche estéis rodeados de vuestros seres queridos y disfrutéis mucho.

Hasta mañana.


	7. Capítulo 7

**_Grimmauld Place, Londres: día de Navidad_**

Harry observaba a Draco dormir, parecía una persona distinta, relajada.

Nunca había visto a Draco relajado desde que lo conocía.

Acarició su mejilla y el rubio se giró dormido hacia él, Harry sonrió.

La noche anterior había sido una locura, había estado nervioso todo el día, toda la semana.

Se había prometido tener el valor de declararse a Draco, le gustaba muchísimo. No había podido dejar de pensar en él y en aquel beso en la guerra.

Lo había analizado de tantas formas distintas que podría hacer una tesis de por qué Draco Malfoy le besó.

El problema, además de su humillante cobardía, fue que cuando volvió a verle de nuevo, sin novia, siendo auror y trabajando en el Ministerio, Draco con la mejor de las suertes le evitaba, con la peor, le miraba con profundo malestar.

Era ácido, prepotente y nunca permanecía el suficiente tiempo cerca de él, lo que le hizo pensar que lo que sucedió frente a la Sala de los Menesteres cuando ambos bajaron de la escoba, solo había sido un error.

Un momento en el que Draco, llevado por algún tipo de impulso extraño provocado por la gratitud y haber estado al borde de la muerte, le había llevado a besarle.

Esa noche había sido extraña, cuanto menos, había muerto, había vuelto a la vida, y había acabado con Voldemort.

Habían ganado la guerra, pero él solo podía pensar en el beso que Draco Malfoy le había dado.

Su estadía en San Mungo por una semana, las celebraciones y el arresto de la familia Malfoy no le habían dando la posibilidad de acercársele.

Tras el juicio en el que luchó por estar tampoco fue un buen lugar para aproximarse a Draco, el dolor que presenció entre los miembros de la familia le hizo sentirse un completo extraño.

¿Qué era un beso cuando vio como a duras penas Draco podía contener las lágrimas cuando abrazó a su padre antes de que a este lo separaran de él y de su madre?

Luego sucedió la vida, una bastante complicada aunque ya no hubieran señores oscuros en ella.

Harry nunca había sido alguien seguro de sí mismo, y sin duda la fama, el reconocimiento y una novia con la que cada vez se veía menos, no ayudaban.

Supo que Draco había abandonado Londres para estudiar, y él decidió seguir su sueño de ser auror.

Tres años apartado del mundo, en el que al fin tuvo el coraje para hablar con Ginny y terminar su relación.

La separación les ayudó a ser los amigos que siempre debieron ser, y a ella, años después fue a la primera que le confesó el beso que Malfoy le había dado.

Ella solo había soltado un "ahora lo entiendo todo".

Cuando salió de la academia no se había olvidado de Draco, cuando le vio en el Ministerio no pudo evitar sonreír, habían pasado tres años, y aún era más atractivo que en su memoria.

Cuando le devolvió la mirada supo que muchas emociones pasaron por su rostro, desde la emoción, la vergüenza hasta la molestia.

Y en esas se habían estado moviendo esos dos años.

Harry había querido acercársele, lo intentaba pero la sensación de que sería aguijoneado era demasiado intensa.

Podía tener un duelo de maldiciones con cualquier criminal, pero ponerse delante de Draco y confesarle que no podía dejar de pensar en él y que si podía devolverle el beso, le hacía sudar cobardía.

Ron no había ayudado, y siempre encontraba cualquier motivo para meterse con su rubia obsesión.

Había llegado a pensar que lo mejor era olvidarse de Malfoy y seguir su vida, buscarse una pareja que no evitara estar junto a él.

Cuando se lo comentó a Ginny esta había torcido el pecoso morro, y le había llamado cobarde. A él.

Era por eso que habían llegado a aquel absurdo trato, devolverle el beso a Draco en la fiesta de Navidad del Ministerio.

Con lo que ninguno contaba era con que esta sería suspendida. Harry podría no tener valor para enfrentar sus sentimientos y su fuerte posibilidad a ser rechazado, pero también era alguien que cuando se proponía algo llegaba hasta el final.

Se alegraba de haberlo hecho, Draco buscaba el calor de su cuerpo y aquel era el mejor regalo de Navidad que había tenido en su vida.

Cuando le besó, junto a las chimeneas del atrio, se dio cuenta de que había esta perdiendo el tiempo, el suyo y el de Draco.

Se alegraba de haberlo retomado, cuando Draco no solo buscó el calor de su piel, sino que frotó su cuerpo y su erección mañanera contra la suya, se prometió recuperar lo que en cinco años no habían tenido.

Harry no era alguien inexperto en aquel terreno, sin duda, pero la noche, la madrugada y lo que esperaba fuera toda la mañana con Draco le había abierto un nueva visión de lo que podía llegar a ser el sexo con algo más que deseo.

En respuesta llevó las manos al trasero de Draco, pero este que no estaba ya dormido le agarró las manos llevándolas hasta la altura de su cabeza, colocándose sobre él y aprisionándolo.

—Es Navidad, y quiero mi regalo—le dijo Draco con una sonrisa sensual y maliciosa mientras con sus propias piernas abría las de Harry.

No era la primera vez que Harry adoptaba ese rol, pero sin duda sí era la más excitante. Después de horas dentro de Draco, estaba deseando que fuera este quien se clavara en él, por lo que levantó las caderas y llevando sus rodillas hacia los lados, ofreciéndole su más que excitado regalo de navidad.

o0o

Draco era incapaz de separarse de Harry, no ahora que lo tenía, que era suyo, y que no iba a soltarlo.

Una ducha pegada, y un desayuno igualmente apretado que les devolvió la energía que habían gastado en la cama se lo dejaron en claro a Harry.

—Me gusta esta versión pegadiza de ti—le sonrió mientras Draco tomaba su taza de té—, mucho más que la que le faltaba tiempo a desaparecer cuando yo estaba cerca.

—Es tu culpa, Potter, es el efecto de cinco años esperando.—Pero aunque sonó serio y amonestador, la caricia de Harry sobre su cintura y el beso en su cuello le hicieron sonreír de nuevo.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, y Draco fue consciente de la hora, se dio cuenta de que no había avisado a su madre y de que la mujer estaría sola junto al árbol de Navidad.

¡Qué hijo tan deplorable!

—Tengo que irme—dijo descolocando a Harry, por si Draco fuera, pasaría todo el día con él pero tenía que irse.

Harry le acompañó hasta la chimenea, y ambos se miraron.

El encuentro de la noche antes, en el Ministerio, en su casa, en su cama, fue insospechado. Al menos para Draco, ahora, a punto de separarse de nuevo, las dudas le asaltaron.

Draco miró las llamas, y luego miró a Harry.

—Me preguntaba si…

—Yo…

Ambos hablaron a la vez, haciéndoles sonreír, pero fue Harry el que se retiró y le dejó continuar.

—Me preguntaba si … —miró a Harry—podría venir más tarde a darte un regalo de Navidad tardio.

Harry le besó, ¿podría tener alguna vez suficiente de sus besos?

Antes de entrar a las llamas, sus manos sudaban, sus piernas temblaban yla respiración se le entrecortó cuando Harry le sonrió.

—Te estaré esperando—dijo sonriendo, si pensaba que el famoso efecto Potter se iba a ir, estaba muy equivocado.

Y Draco sonrió cuando dijo el nombre de la mansión, porque sin duda era la mejor Navidad que había pasado hasta la fecha, y parecía que esta no había hecho más que empezar.

**Feliz Navidad.**

**o0o0o0o**

Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado, siete días donde Draco y Harry iban a acabar juntos, sí o sí, o sino ¿¡a qué hemos venido aquí!?

Me gustaría agradecer a las personas que siempre habéis estado leyendo mis historias, estas y todas las demás, las amantes del Drarry, del Harco, el culposo Snarry, el suculento Snack y el poco común Lupius.

Que habéis leído mis historias cortas y los oneshot que os han sabido a poco; las parejas raras de verdad, desbloquenado nuevas shipps.

A las que habéis aguantado mis pervesiones, y las que las habéis disfrutado conmigo.

Gracias, gracias y más gracias.

Os deseo una muy Feliz Navidad, y un magnífico año nuevo.

Miles de besos.

Shimi.


End file.
